Feliz Cumpleaños,España!
by Akamegane7
Summary: Arwah Lovina meminta tolong kepada Iggy untuk membantunya merayakan ulang tahun Spain. Summary gagal. langsung cekidot saja


**A/N: YOHOHOHO~ UPDATE UPDATE~ #plak ini FF gua selesain lama bet dah! Dan ini buat merayakan ulang tahun Spain~ Gua setress soalnya tanggal 13 gua ada tes masuk SMA -_-" Doain gue berhasil yoo! #seenaknya. Oh ya enjoy my fic~**

**Disclaimer: #tanda2kiamat Oyabun dan semua ****chara Hetalia jadi punya saya. Jadi karena kita semua belom ingin kiamat terjadi, chara Hetalia masih punyanya bang Hidekaz :D **

**Warning: Genderbend South Italy, mungkin sedikiiit omongan kasar. ****Ok mungkin banyak.#plak**

**Rate: K+ (Anak-anak Indonesia masa kini mah otaknya makin berkembang)**

* * *

**A HETALIA AXIS POWERS FANFICTION**

**AURA777 PRESENT**

**FELIZ CUMPLEANOS SPAIN!**

* * *

**12 Februari 2011**

Hari ini sang personifikasi negara Spanyol itu berulang tahun. Namun, tak ada satupun teman yang dapat ia undang ke rumahnya. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Hh…France hari ini juga ada kencan dengan pacar nomer dua puluh limanya. Prussia juga sedang sibuk memanen kentang bersama Germany. Astaga inikah yang dinamakan ulang tahun dirayakan sendiri? Sungguh malang nasibku" Katanya seraya menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa merah di ruang santainya.

"Ting! Tong!" Bel rumah Spain berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya, ATAU seorang anak kecil warga negaranya yang kembali iseng memencet belnya seperti hari-hari kemarin.

"Iya-iya sebentar!" Kata Spain sambil berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamunya.

"Oi! Lama sekali sih? Asal kau tahu, aku terpanggang di luar sini! Iklim di tempatmu ini sepertinya kurang bersahabat dengan seorang gentleman sepertiku" Kata England sambil masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumah Spain setelah Spain membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Spain dengan tatapan kesal. England adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui di saat hari ulang tahunnya. Boleh dibilang status keberadaan England di rumah Spain saat ini adalah sebagai 'Tamu Tak Diundang'.

"Buatkan aku teh ya. Earl Grey. Jangan salah ya. Aku tak suka dengan teh lokal dari rumahmu ini" Jawab England yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Spain yang tadi. Ia juga dengan seenaknya duduk di kursi empuk yang terdapat di ruang tamu Spain.

Sesungguhnya England ke rumah Spain adalah untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada mantan tawanannya itu. Tetapi karena ego dan ke-_tsunderean _dirinya, ia tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa dan berlagak seperti tamu menyebalkan bagi Spain.

"Si, si..akan kubuatkan. Tapi tolong jangan sentuh apapun. **JANGAN SENTUH **apapun" Kata Spain sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh untuk tamu beralis terbal yang tidak diundang tersebut.

"Terserahlah. Oh ya tehnya jangan terlalu kental ya!" Teriak England.

Spain yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin menendang England keluar dari rumahnya, hanya dapat mengurut dada dan menjaga kesopanannya. Sementara itu, England ang tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan sang tuan rumah agar tidak menyentuh barang-barangnya , malah terlihat sedang mengelilingi ruang santai Spain dan mengamati sebuah kotak indah dengan motif tomat.

"Apa ini?"

England penasaran dan membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bandana berwarna merah yang kelihatan bekas terbakar.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh pundak England. Ia langsung bergidik ngeri dan tak mau berbalik. Takut sesuatu yang mengerikan menunggu di belakangnya.

"Oi scone bastard! Berbaliklah! Aku mau meminta tolong kepadamu!"

England terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada suara seorang wanita di belakangnya. Dia lalu berbalik dan mendapati sesosok arwah yang dikenalnya sudah mati semenjak 2 bulan lalu akibat penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya.

"Lovina Vargas?"

"Ya, aku,kenapa? Kaget melihat aku masih gentayangan? Maaf saja ya,sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau bertemu dengan alis tebal sialan seperti kau kalau tidak terpaksa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya kau yang dapat melihatku. Astaga ini memang penyiksaan tapi aku ingin memina tolong kepadamu. Aku mohon…" Kata Arwah Lovina.

England masih terbengong-bengong melihat arwah dari kekasih Spain yang baru beberapa bulan lalu meninggal itu. Ditambah lagi rasa benci Lovina akan keterpaksaannya untuk bertemu dengannya sudah sangat kentara sekali. Namun, England juga paling tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa kasihan dnegan arwah yang mau meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu kan si tomato bastardo itu tidak pernah tertawa dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh lagi semenjak aku meninggalkannya? Well…Itu mengganggu penglihatanku asal kau tahu! Bukannya aku peduli atau melihatnya terus menerus atau apa ya!"

"Kau memperhatikannya dari surga"

Pada titik ini, wajah Lovina agak sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah di wajahnya yang sepucat salju. Arwah bukannya tidak bisa blushing bukan? Kalau saja Lovina masih hidup, pasti wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat yang disukainya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mau dia kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak meratapi kepergianku terus! Itu menyebalkan! Dan ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak mau dia seperti itu terus! Tambah jelek saja wajahnya dan jujur, aku takut dia terserang penyakit 'Haus Kekuasaan' lagi. Ugh, aku benci jika korban-korbannya malah menuntutku juga di alam sana" Katanya.

England menyembunyikan tawanya. Lovina tidak pernah bisa jujur akan perasaannya terhadap Spain. Ia tahu bahwa arwah wanita di depannya ini masih menyayangi Spain dan selalu memperhatikannya dari alam sana.

"Baik-baik akan kubantu…Akan kupaksa nation yang lain agar bisa datang ke rumah Spain dan turut menghiburnya…"

"Bagus. Tidak buruk juga ternyata kau alis tebal! Baik aku mempercayakan segalanya kepadamu. Semoga berhasil! Sampai nanti! Oh ya! Kalau kau gagal, aku akan menghantuimu dengan wujud yang seram selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut!" Kata Lovina. Perlahan tapi pasti, arwahnya menghilang dari pandangan England.

Tepat pada saat itu, Spain yang dari tadi mencari-cari England yang raib dari ruang tamunya, akhirnya menemukan tamunya itu di ruang santainya dan sedang memegang bando berwarna merah milik kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Nampan berisi sepoci earl grey itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia lalu langsung merebut bando milik Lovina dari tangan England dan menatapEngland dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh apapun..." Katanya kalem, menahan amarah "Sekarang, keluar England! KELUAR!" Teriak Spain.

England yang kaget akan kedatangan Spain dan nadanya yang berkali-kali lebih tinggi dari biasanya, langsung mengambil 1000 langkah meninggalkan rumah Spain.

"Maaf, Lovina. Siestamu terganggu ya?" Kata Spain lembut seraya memasukkan bando itu kembali ke dalam kotaknya. Bekas-bekas terbakar di bando itu adalah bukti dari kremasi jasad Lovina Vargas yang sudah tiada.

Spain duduk di sofanya dan mengelus-ngelus kotak tempat bando Lovina disimpan. Ia teringat masa-masa indah sebelum Lovina meninggal karena leukimia yang dideritanya. Spain mengelap ujung matanya yang basah. Ia sudah menangis untuk ke-3 kalinya hari ini karena teringat akan kekasih yang seharusnya akan menjadi pengantinnya pada tanggal 1 Januari. Tetapi maut sudah menjemput kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu.

Spain terlalu sibuk menangis sampai ia terlelap. Sementara itu di tempat lain, England sedang berusaha mati-matian menggunakan wujudnya sebagai 'Britania Angel' untuk membujuk para nation lain agar menghentikan kesibukan mereka sejenak dan ikut merayakan ulang tahun Spain di rumah sang Spaniard itu. Saat ini kesulitannya adalah membujuk Netherlands, nation terakhir yang ia bujuk, agar mau datang di pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuk Spain.

"Ayolah Nether…Kumohon, sekali ini saja!" Bujuk England.

"Iya kak! Ayolah kak! Masa semua datang tapi kakak tidak datang? Kan tidak enak kak!" Kata Belgium seraya menarik-narik tangan kakaknya itu.

"Tidak mau! Dari awal kan aku sudah tidak suka dengan si brengsek itu! Mana sudi aku datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya?" Kata Netherlands ketus.

"Netherlands! Nanti aku bilangin Indonesia lho kalau kamu ini sebenarnya suka sekali berbicara sendiri dengan bunga!" Ancam England sambil mengeluarkan lebih dari 10 lembar foto dari kantongnya.

Wajah Netherlands memerah. Dahinya diantarakedua alisnya yang menandakan dia sedang marah besar."DARIMANA KAU DAPATKAN ITU DASAR ALIS TEBAL BRENGSEK?"

"EH SIALAN KAMU BILANG AKU ALIS TEBAL! AKU SEBAR INI KE INDONESIA! IKUT! POKOKNYA IKUT,GIT! KALAU TIDAK, KUKUTUK RAMBUTMU JADI TULIP SELAMA TUJUH TAHUN BERTURUT-TURUT!"

Mengetaui biasanya kutukan England itu biasanya melenceng ke orang terdekat, Netherlands langsung memikirkan nasib adik perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Netherlands akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Tch..Ok aku ikut" Katanya akhirnya.

"Yeay~! Nanti aku kan buatkan waffle yang enak buat kakak! Makasih kak~ " Kata Belgium dan menggamit tangan kakaknya itu untuk segera berangkat ke rumah Spain.

"Bagus, kalian berkumpul saja di rumah France. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama ke rumah Spain pada pukul tujuh malam! Ingat! Jangan telat! Kalau telat kukutuk kalian, git!"

"Terserah kamulah, aku tidak peduli. Dan ingat, kalau kau menyerahkan foto-foto itu ke Indonesia, kau akan merasakan kematian yang sakit luar biasa!"

England tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Netherlands yang terakhir dan langsung pergi untuk menyusun rencana kejutan untuk Spain yang diminta Lovina. Sesungguhnya England sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia mau repot-repot untuk mengabulkan permintaan Lovina. Apakah karena mereka berdua sama-sama tsundere? Atau karena hal lain?

'Ah sudahlah aku hanya ingin membantu Lovina saja. Masa bodoh dengan Spain' Pikirnya.

-**19.00 PM, Rumah France**-

"Semua sudah mengerti kan? Jadi harus seperti ini ya! Tidak ada perubahan rencana lagi!" Kata England sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke papan yang berisikan rencana untuk pesta ulang tahun kejutan Spain.

Bagai dikomando, para nation mengangguk serempak. Lalu mereka segera bergerak menuju rumah Spain. Dengan diam-diam untuk menyiapkan segala macam keperluan pesta outdoor di dekat kebun tomat milik Spain.

Belgium yang bertugas untuk bergerak duluan menuju rumah Spain unutk mengalihkan perhatian dan nantinya akan membawa Spain menuju tempat pesta akan memence bel rumah Spain dan menunggu ada respon. 2 menit berlalu. Tetapi belom ada respon juga dari Spain. Begium lalu memencet bel itu sekali lagi. Seperti pribahasa 'Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba' Spain keluar dari rumahnya dan membukakakn pintu untuk Belgium.

"Ada apa malam-malam ke sini, Belgium? Apakah kau memerlukan beberapa kardus stock tomat lagi untuk produk cokelat baru yang sedang kau coba-coba?" Tanya Spain seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk karena siesta yang terlalu panjang tadi.

"Hah? Mungkin...Tapi nanti saja sekitar jam 8! Aku memang membutuhkannya ahaha~ tetapi aku mau yang baru dipetik, bukan dari stock mu di gudang"

"Hah? Oh ok...Kalau begitu mau masuk dulu? Di luar kan dingin!"

"Terima kasih, Spain~" Sang wanita Belgia itu masuk ke rumah Spain. Di dalam Belgium berusaha untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Spain sambil terus mendengarkan berita-berita dari _walkie-talkie _mini yang tersemat di telinganya. Spain yang memang agak bodoh itu tidak menyadari terkadang ada suara aneh yang berasal dari Belgium. Belgium sendiri berusaha semampu mungkin untuk mengalihkan Spain.

-**20.00 PM, Rumah Spain**-

"_Belgie, kami sudah siap. Bawa target ke kebun tomat sekarang juga" _ Kaa suara England dari walkie-talkie.

Belgium yang mendengar itu tersenyum ke arah Spain. "Hei ini sudah jam delapan malam. Sekarang yuk! Keburu malam!" Ajaknya ke Spain.

"Si~ aku ambil keranjangku dulu ya!"

"Ok~ Kutunggu di depan pintu ya~"

Spain mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk mengambil keranjang tomat yang ia simpan di gudang. Sementara itu Belgium segera keluar dari rumah Spain dan menutup pintu depannya.

"Hei, target akan menuju ke sana sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah" Bisiknya ke walkie-talkie.

"_Bagus, semoga saja rencana kita berhasil! Aku tidak mau digentayangi oleh arwah Lovina Vargas dan tersiksa oleh mulut kasarnya itu" _ Kata England.

'Cih! Kayak kamu tidak kasar saja kalau berbicara!' Batin Belgium kesal.

Beberapa saa kemudian, Spain datang sambil menenteng 2 keranjang tomat besar untuk panen malam harinya bersama Belgium. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama ke kebun tomat Spain yang disana sudah menunggu puluhan personifikasi negara yang bersembunyi di balik ladang tomat yang luas.

-**KEBUN TOMAT SPAIN**-

England yang bertugas mengawasi dan memberi sinyal untuk menembakkan kembang api kepada teman-temannya, duduk di atas satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana. Saat Belgium dan Spain sampai, Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Hong Kong yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia langsung berlari menyalakan api 20 kembang api yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR!" Suara kembang api membahana malam itu. Spain kaget setengah mati akan adanya 'serangan' dadakan dan itu berasal dari kebunnya sendiri.

"Apa-apa-" Kata-katanya terputus karena tiba-tiba puluhan nation, termasuk ke-2 sahabat karibnya, France dan Prussia yang dari tadi katanya sibuk, keluar dari persembunyian mereka di balik ladang tomat.

France dan Prussia maju ke depan dan memeluk sahabat karib mereka itu dengan erat.

"Maaf ya mon ami, kami tadi menolak untuk datang ke rumahmu~ Joyeux annieversaire a ma meillure amie!" Kata France.

"Ya, Spain, Selamat ulang tahun!" Kata Prussia.

Perlahan senyum Spain mengembang di bibirnya. Ini adalah suatu kejutan yang sangat berarti baginya. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak tersenyum setelah kematian Lovina. Tetapi entah kenapa kali ini ia tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Sementara Spain sedang bercengkrama dengan temen-temannya di bawah sana, England yang belum turun menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Puas.

"Hei bagus juga kerjamu, scone bastard!"

England berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita bergaun merah darah sedang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah pucatnya menampilkan kepuasan yang luar biasa. "Terima kasih, Lovina. Dan karena aku sudah berhasil membuat Spain tersenyum lagi, kamu tidak bakal menghantuiku bukan?"

"Iyalah! Aku ini selalu menepati janji!"

England kembali menatap serombongan nation yang sedang tertawa dan bercengkarama bersama itu kembali. Arwah Lovina juga demikian, sebersit senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang sepucat bulan itu.

'Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tak tersenyum seperti itu, Spain. Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku dan aku tidak mau melihat senyummu hilang dan larut akan kesedihan karena kepergianku. Untuk sekali ini lagi, arrivadenci Spain. Semoga kita nanti akan bertemu lagi di surga. Dan Buon compleano! Aku menyayangimu selalu.' Batinnya. Lalu Lovina pun menghilang. Kembali ke alamnya di surga.

England menghela nafas panjang. "Sebaiknya aku ikut mereka saja. Takut mereka tiba-tiba merencanakan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan rencanaku" Katanya kepaa diri sendiri. Ia lalu melompat turun dari pohon dan bergabung ersama yang lainnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Spain.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N: SELESAI~~~ BUON COMPLEANO SPAIN~ I LOP YU PULLL~~~ ALWAYS~ OHOHOHO~ ei ei ada yang mau ripiu? ****Kritik boleh tapi jangan flame please...PLEEEEAAASEEEE! #plak**

**Translate: Joyeux annieversaire a ma meillure amie! (France) : Selamat ulang tahun sahabatku!**


End file.
